


The Bigger Man

by AThousandWishes



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandWishes/pseuds/AThousandWishes
Summary: Written back in 2004...Set right after the Justice League Animated episode Twilight...Batman comes home from the mission a little more withdrawn than usual and with injuries he will not talk about to his family.  Superman has the answers.
Kudos: 19





	The Bigger Man

The Bigger Man

1/1

A light filtered down the long winding stairway, producing screeches of protest from the thousands of bats in the cave below. Soon voices joined the light as three people made their way down into the cavern.

“I’m  tellin ’  ya , Dick, the Gotham Knights are toast! No way they can beat the Saints…at least not on this  kinda losing streak.” Tim jumped down the last three steps and turned to smirk confidently at the man who was like his older brother.

“ Gotta disagree, bro. Never underestimate the Knights! Just wait and see!” Dick slung an arm around the teenager’s shoulders. “The season  ain’t over with yet.”

“Whatever,” Tim mumbled. The youngster plopped into a swivel chair beside the big empty seat in front of the main large  crays . “Hey  Alfie ! Where’s Bruce at?”

Cutting his eyes toward Tim at the sound of his unwanted nickname, Alfred cleared his throat. “Master Bruce was called away on urgent Justice League business.”

“He’s still gone? That was like over twenty-four hours ago,” Dick calculated. “Wonder what the deal is up there…”

“Probably some alien invasion or something. Nothing that should concern us mere vigilante sidekicks.” Sliding the mouse around its pad, Tim pulled up a computer game.

“Hey, I’m not a sidekick anymore, Squirt!”

“Just keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel any better.”

“Now that’s just uncalled for, you little…”

“Boys.” Two pairs of blue eyes widened at Alfred’s tone. “I insist that you either stop this nonsense or take it else where.”

“Yes sir,” Dick and Tim said in unison.

There was an awkward silence for almost a minute, when the transporter hummed to life interrupting the quiet. The cave’s occupants waited patiently for Batman to materialize. As soon as he stepped off the platform, the youngest dashed over and excitedly questioned the Dark Knight.

“So what was it this time, Bruce? Did you see any weird  lookin ’ aliens? Or maybe it was a nuclear war barely avoided! Oh man! I can’t wait to hear it! What happened?”

Opening his mouth, Batman shut it again when Dick stepped in. “Whoa! Slow down, little man. Give him some breathing room, okay. We can hear all about it over some hot chocolate, I’m sure.”

Pulling back the cowl, Bruce gave a grateful nod to his adopted son. “Dick, why don’t you and Tim go on upstairs. Alfred and I will be there in a minute.”

Grinning, Dick said, “Sure thing. Don’t take too long, Bruce.” With that, the younger man clapped his mentor on the back and started to move off. But he stopped short at the grunt that escaped Bruce’s lips. “Oh my gosh, Bruce…you’re hurt! Why didn’t you say something?” Dick practically pulled him over to the medical table.

Within seconds, Alfred was inspecting his oldest charge’s right shoulder and upper arm. Dark purple and blue bruises were forming there as was another bruise across his chest area in the shape of a large fist. Alfred  tsked , “I dare say an x-ray is in order, sir. You may very well have a fracture or two.”

“What I  wanna know is who the heck you ticked off! Man, that’s  gotta hurt!” Tim gaped at the ugly wounds.

Giving the boy a glance, Dick nodded. “Yeah, how did that happen? From the looks of it, he was big and mean.”

“It’s not important,” Bruce growled out.

“Well, we know what that means,” Tim muttered.

Cautiously eyeing his father’s face, Dick said, “Yeah, you’re not talking about it. We’ll give you some space. Just don’t stay down here and brood all day, huh?”

Silently, Bruce nodded his head and sighed his relief at being left alone with Alfred.

****************

It was nearly seven o’clock in the evening and Bruce was still sound asleep. Of course, Alfred’s “anti-biotic” injection held a smidgeon of sedative as well. Sitting at the  Batcomputer , Dick chuckled, remembering all the times the old man had managed to care for his most stubborn of patients despite the obvious challenges. But as his thoughts turned to Bruce’s most recent injuries, a frown tugged at his lips.

His mentor told them how  Darkseid and  Brainiac had set an elaborate trap for Superman. He spoke of Diana and his search for Orion. Then he detailed out the final battle, ending by saying Superman escaped in a boom tube before  Brainiac’s base exploded.  Darkseid was apparently still inside.

Yet Bruce never explained his own bruises, cracked ribs, or hairline fractured  humerus . Dick had the gut feeling that there were more than just physical wounds. Something in his adoptive father’s tone revealed a deep emotional hurt. However, he did not have time to reflect on this line of thought. For the second time that day, the transporter came to life. Standing up, Dick prepared to greet the newcomer, hoping it was friend rather than foe. He sighed in relief as none other than Superman stepped out into the cave.

“Clark,” Dick said as he reached out his hand. “What brings you here?”

The  Kryptonian actually looked nervous as he shook hands with the young vigilante. “I, uh, came by to see how Bruce is doing. He was very quiet on the return trip.”

“Yeah, he’s been a bit more reserved than usual. We’re worried about him ourselves.” Indicating one of the cave’s chairs, Dick waited until Superman sat down. “So what went on up there?”

“More than I care to talk about…that’s for sure. I mean,  Darkseid is just pure evil and he’s manipulated me so easily in the past. He caused me to hurt a lot of people. Add that to  Brainiac’s appearance and I was just totally off my game.” Superman gazed down at his hands.

“Pretty tense, huh?” Dick encouraged.

“Guess you could say that. I was wound so tight that I didn’t have much control. Bruce should’ve known that…I mean, he knows me better than I even know myself.” Lifting his gaze to the younger man’s eyes, Superman admitted, “I just struck out at him before I knew what I was doing…and I didn’t even think of how hard I must have hit him until a few minutes ago. Is he okay?”

Dick blinked unbelievingly at his childhood hero. “You’re the one that…?” Shaking his head, he walked a few feet away to distance himself. “I can’t believe that you would…Clark, you nearly broke his arm! Your fist is clearly marked into his chest! Why on earth would you…?”

“Dick, I was angry at the time. I lost control…”

“Angry!?! I know he’s pigheaded and bossy, but you  freakin ’ knocked the stuffing out of him, Clark!” Running a hand through his hair, Dick sighed. “This is just unbelievable. No wonder he’s so withdrawn.”

Silence reigned for a few precious seconds. Finally, Superman asked in a strained voice, “How bad did I…?” Stopping to clear his throat, the Man of Steel rephrased his question. “Is he hurt bad?”

“Bruises, cracked ribs, and hairline fracture of the  humerus .”

“Can I see him?”

“May I see him, Master Clark.” Alfred descended the stairs. “Yes, you may. However, I would appreciate you being more mindful of your strength in the future. Not all of us are invincible…even if one may act as such.”

Superman bowed his head at the reprimand. “Of course, Alfred.”

***********

Propped up in bed with a tray across his lap, Bruce  chowed down on chicken spaghetti as he watched Monk on  tv . He rarely ever got an evening to relax in this way…except when he was too severely injured to go out as Batman. It was no different in this case.

Alfred was adamant that he needed to rest up, and secretly Bruce was relieved. Even though he would never admit it, his bandaged right arm and shoulder were causing him tremendous pain. Casting an eye to his bedside table, Bruce spotted the bottle of painkillers. He should take one. He would rest better and allow his wounds to heal quicker.

Reaching out, he took the bottle and examined it. Why did he always feel guilty for taking one of these pills? Deep down, did he believe he deserved to suffer? Slowly unscrewing the child proof lid, Bruce poured a pill out into his hand and frowned at the thought. Still, no one would have to know he indulged in a little help. Just as he was bringing his hand up to pop the pill in his mouth, there was a soft knock on the door. Already guilty over the pill, Bruce jumped nervously at the sound, dropping the pill in the  bedsheets . As the door cracked open ever so slightly, the injured man quickly shoved the pill bottle under the covers.

“Yes?” Bruce finally asked in obvious irritation. When he saw the head that poked inside, he growled, “Go away, Kent.”

Superman timidly entered the room, closing the door behind him. Yet he did not move any closer to the massive bed and its occupant. “Bruce, I don’t blame you for being angry. But I wanted to say how…”

“Save it, Clark! I don’t want to hear it.” Turning his face away and clenching his jaw, Bruce spat, “I’m through playing ‘super’ friends. I’m going to stay in Gotham where I’m needed.”

“But…we need you! You’re a vital part of the team,” Superman reasoned.

“Oh really?” Bruce questioned sarcastically. “How do you figure that?”

Sighing, Superman mentally kicked himself. He had royally screwed up. “You saved my life tonight. We both know that.”

“And look where it got me,” Bruce muttered. “What am I? You’re personal punching bag, Clark?” Shaking his head, he said, “I may not be right all of the time, but I do know that I don’t belong on the Justice League. I work alone.”

“Says he who has trained and surrounded himself with the best detective team on the planet.” Biting his lower lip, Superman bowed his head in shame. “You may not want to hear it. But I’m still going to say it. I’m sorry, Bruce. I’m truly sorry.” Giving a short, bitter laugh, he continued. “I may be the Man of Steel, faster than a speeding bullet, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound, even more powerful than a locomotive. But today, I was weak. You were the bigger man. Despite my arrogance and cruelty, you saved my life…and I’m grateful for that.”

“It’s what I do…what I vowed to do a long time ago.” Holding back a wince, Bruce attempted to sit up straighter in bed. Suddenly, Superman was there, carefully helping his injured friend. Swatting him away, Bruce’s eyes darted a Bat glare at the other man. “I don’t need your help.”

“You never do.” The  Kryptonian sat down on an ottoman near the bed. Staring down at his hands, he muttered, “But I need you. What made you do it, Bruce? You had to have known I wasn’t in control. What were you thinking stepping into a fight between  Darkseid and myself? You could’ve been killed.”

Shifting uncomfortably, Bruce gazed away from Superman. “I couldn’t leave you there to die. You know that. Even you wouldn’t have been able to survive that explosion…not without being badly maimed.”

“I didn’t mean to hit you that hard. I never meant to hurt you.”

“I know.”

“Are you really quitting the Justice League?”

“I was never officially in the Justice League.”

Chuckling, Superman said, “Yeah, right.”

“I said I would help out. I’m not a people person.”

Picking up a frame that held a picture of Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Tim, and Barbara, Superman handed it over to his friend. “So you keep saying.”

“I’m tired, Clark. Go away.”

“Okay, Bruce.” Standing up and walking to the door, Superman turned around and said, “Make sure you take that pill now. You’ll feel a lot better.” Then the door closed and Bruce was left alone.

Grumbling, he pulled out the pill bottle and found the lost pill in the covers. Finally taking it down with a swig of water, Bruce picked the picture back up. A half grin tugged at his mouth. Maybe Clark was right and the Great Detective was wrong. Maybe…just maybe, Bruce was a people person. After all, it took a big man to admit that he wasn’t always right.

The End :0)


End file.
